He's Gone
by GhostDog401
Summary: The knock came slowly and Mary West knew it wasn't Wally, he never knocked that slow, or at all for that matter, and for a moment she was worried, but she shook off the feeling. Her little Wally was fine; he'd just phoned her moments ago to tell her how he and Artemis had just helped save the world. Endgame aftermath with the West's and Artemis
1. Chapter 1

**He's Gone  
Characters: Mary and Rudolph West, Artemis Crock  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
Pairings: Mary/Rudolph, Spitfire  
Note: Mary and Rudolph are happily married and love their son**

The knock came slowly and Mary West knew it wasn't Wally, he never knocked that slow, or at all for that matter, and for a moment she was worried, but she shook off the feeling. Her little Wally was fine; he'd just phoned her moments ago to tell her how he and Artemis had just helped save the world.

Sighing she called out, "Rudy honey will you get the door?"

"In second Mary let me just finish putting the TV together," her husband's gruff, yet kind, voice came soaring into her ears and she sighed and walked into the living room.

"You know you should just wait and get Wally to do it, he'd already have it up by now," she sighed looking at her husband struggle with the many wires.

"Hey I don't have superspeed I'm allowed be slow," Rudolph said defensively, his checks blushing red.

"Course you are," Mary bent over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go get the door."

Her husband sighed and she helped him up off the floor and towards the door, opening it quickly, she wasn't prepared for who she saw.

Artemis was standing on their doorstep tears in her eyes as she stared up at them, mouth open, but no words coming out….Wally wasn't there.

_But that's okay, _Mary reminded herself. _Wally's okay he just called, he probably just got hurt and can't come…yes that's got to be it._

Quickly she and Rudy ran out to hug the young blond and for a moment Artemis tensed, unused to comfort, before melting into the embrace.

"Shhh, sweetie," Mary said softly, rubbing her hair the way she used to with Wally. "It's okay, everything's okay."

"No it's not," Artemis sobbed into her shoulder. "He's gone, he's gone."

Mary's heart froze and her head whipped up staring into her husband's brown eyes, before she forced out the dreaded word.

"Who?"

Artemis's grey eyes looked up slowly into hers and for the longest time they stood there in silence, before Artemis's voice managed to split it.

"Wally."

Mary's world shattered.

"No, no, no," she muttered, grabbing Artemis tightly by the shoulders. "That can't be right he just phoned me, he told me he was okay, told me that you just came back from Paris he—" Tears burned at Mary's eyes and she collapsed into her husband's arms. "This isn't right, he can't be—he'd never—

Oh my gosh, my little Wally, my little Wallace." She sobbed loudly into her husband's chest, clutching to his shirt.

Rudolph's face was a mixture of shock and pain as he took everything in, staring at Artemis.

"How? He called us, he told us that—" His voice broke and tears threatened to fall from his eyes, as he tried to comfort his wife.

Artemis's eyes fell, "that was before, after we got back from Paris, we found out we missed a bomb, so Barry and Bart, you know the grandson from the future, tried to stop it….but they were too late and it went critical, started creating energy everywhere, that's what killed…that's what killed…." Artemis's voice hitched and she tried to stop the tears that were forming, clearing her throat she continued.

"Wally…Wally…He, he _wanted_ to go help and they _needed _his help, and so he left. He didn't even tell anyone he just left!" She sobbed loudly and broke. "Why would he do that?! I thought we were a team and he just left me!"

She sobbed and hugged herself tightly, before Mary's hand shot and dragged her into a hug and for the longest time the trio just stood there, crying and mourning for their lost loved one.

**If you watch Endgame you realize Artemis never says anything to the West's just starts to cry and that's when it hit me….at that point in time it's totally possibly they don't know why she's crying and thus this story was born**

**I hope you like it :D**

**I may do another aftermath story to this (With Wally coming back) but who knows**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's Gone (Part 2)  
Characters: Mary West  
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort  
Pairings: None really  
Note: Mary and Rudolph are happily married and love their son**

The knocks on the door came quickly and for a moment Mary froze her heart beating in her chest, they reminded her of Wally….her Wally, the only son she'd ever had and lost, biting her lip she pushed back the tears and tried not to think about it.

She walked forward briskly, ignoring the boxes that now filled her living room. Artemis had moved in recently, some of it was hers most of it was Wally's.

Boxes filled to the rim with old comic books and magazines that they could never bear to throw away.

Old Kid Flash costumes and his Flash hoodie that was, no, that would've been two sizes too small for him, but he hadn't care.

Then they'd found the wedding ring, or rather Mary had found it, she'd hidden it, keeping it away from Artemis. The girl didn't need any more pain in her heart, didn't need to suffer needlessly over what could've beens.

The girl was finally starting to heal, or whatever you could call what she was doing, spending her time as Tigress and trying to re-socialize herself with her old Team.

Mary picked up a picture and stared at it, it was of her and Wally, he was six here maybe seven, his bright red hair was sticking out from under his graduation cap wildly and freckles popped out against his pale skin as he smiled shyly.

She missed those freckles, the ones that had disappeared with age and his deep green eyes that had shined every time he smiled, but most of all she missed his smile.

The soft little Wally smile that only he could pull off, the one that just barely etched across his mouth and lit up his eyes, that smile, her Wally's smile.

The knocks came again, this time more rapidly, almost like the person on the other side was panicked and she puts the picture back and sighs.

Grabbing the handle she tries to make herself look happy and opens it.

"Hello how may I—"She Freezes as her eyes take in the person on the other side.

He's bloody and bruised, his left eye is puffy, and burns mark his body, but his eyes are bright green and his hair is a wild red. His smile is soft and shy, but it lights up his eyes, and it's her Wally's smile. It's her little Wallace.

"Hey mom," he whispers and she throws her arms around him, sobbing tears of joy.

**Look guys I did it I brought Wally back! :D**

**I didn't expect to love writing from his mom's point of view so much, but I do, I really really do :D So I actually may do a whole set of stories based around his mom watching him grow up and become Kid Flash. Who knows *shrugs* :D**

**I have plans to do a third part for this group of stories so stay tuned**

**Also the picture is a real picture that one of the Young Justice people drew….I just don't remember where it's from, however if you go World's Finest Online's Young Justice page it should be under the background art or something like that**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Veniqeu: **Hopefully this made it all better :D

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Is it bad if I've just accepted the fact that he's dead to some point….I mean there's no Speed Force on Earth-16 I have no hope (I'd make a terrible Blue Lantern XD)

**Beautifullove521: **And here is the Aftermath :D

**Randomkitty101: **And I did :D

**Mimo123d: **Thank you so much :D

**Irenerb: **And I did :D It just kept flowing onto my computer screen :D I couldn't stop

**Please Review**


End file.
